DENIAL
by charmed2020
Summary: Sorry for taking so long, had finals and everything, anyway here's the next chap.to my story Denial. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

                                                     Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, or Cole. The only I own is Marlock.

Summary: Feed up about Cole in her life, Phoebe castes a spell to make him and herself to forget that they ever love each other. But when the spell backfires, it's up to Paige to try and reverse it while trying to save Piper who have been kidnapped. This story takes place after The Important of Phoebe.

This story starts off with the Charmed ones. An energy ball is thrown at Piper, but it was quickly blocked by the baby's shield thrown her back. Phoebe comes from behind giving him a hard kick sending him flying. Paige orbs in.

Paige: (Not noticing the demon behind her) I've got the spell

The demon behind her slowly rises to his feet's ready to strike. Paige on instinct turns around just in time to see him get frozen. We see Piper with her hands up and Phoebe helping her up to her feet's.

Paige: (sighs) Thanks 

Piper: You can thank me by sending his sorry ass straight back to hell 

Paige nods and walks over to Phoebe and Piper. Unfolding the paper they start to chant:

P3: Demon that comes from far and wide 

       We bid you now to leave our side

       No more will you cause any pain

       Return to hell from whence you came

In a fiery vanquish the demon was gone

Phoebe: Paige, are you okay

Paige: Yeah

Phoebe: Piper:

Piper: Yeah, thanks to the baby

Phoebe and Paige exchange a look as they follow Piper into the kitchen. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe sit down.

Paige: what are you going to do when the baby's born 

Piper: meaning?

Paige: Meaning, once the baby's born you probably won't be invincible any more

Piper: In case you have not noticed Paige, I have been a witch four years before I became pregnant

Phoebe: She's just saying that you need to be careful. Who knows if some of the baby's powers will stay with you.

Piper: Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we?

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe fades out and we see the underworld. We see a demon pacing before after a beat Cole shimmers in.

Cole: Report?

Demon: The Charmed ones …

Cole: … defeated him? Naturally. (Smiles)

Demon: This is not funny! One of my best demon just got killed, and you find it… amusing?

Cole just looked at him. Without warning Cole launches an energy ball at the demon blasting him into oblivion. Cole shimmers out and reshimmers in front of another demon.

Marlock: Who are you?!   

Cole: I need you're help. If you succeed, you'll be rewarded with powers beyond your imagination, enough to become the next source.

Marlock: What's in it for you?

Cole: That is of no concern of yours. Do you want to become the next source or not?

Marlock: yes

Cole: Good, then follow me

Cole shimmers out leave Marlock alone. After a hesitation he shimmers out as well. At the manor we see Phoebe in a rocking chair with a pen and paper. Paige walks in.

Paige: Phoebe, are you up here?

Phoebe: (Jumping) Paige…you scared me. I thought you were Piper.

Paige: Are you writing a spell?

Phoebe: No, no (Laughs) it's nothing

Paige: Really? (Holding out hand) Paper!

The paper orbs out of Phoebe's hand and into Paige's.

Phoebe: Paige!

Paige: It is a spell! Phoebe… what's going on?

Phoebe: (Sighs) Promise you won't tell Piper?

Paige: (Holding up her 1st and two fingers) Promise

Phoebe: Okay. I'm writing a spell to make Cole move on with his life… so I can have one

Paige: Isn't that a personal gain?

Phoebe: I know it's a personal gain Paige, but I need my life back, a life without Cole.

Paige: I understand Phoebe, I really do, but you and I both know that you can't use magic like this.

Phoebe: I know. I don't know what I was thinking

Paige: You were thinking about a life without Cole, and I promise you you are going to get that. No one deserves that more than you. (Checking her watch) Listen, I have to go, are you going to be okay?

Phoebe: Hmmm hmmm

Paige leaves with the spell in hand. A few minutes later, we see Phoebe standing around a pot. She throws in some ginger, a pinch of salt, dried rose petals, lavender, spices, and sage. She pulls out a picture of her and Cole together and set it on fire. From memory she starts to recite the spell.

Phoebe: Our spirit of love is strong

              But to be together I do not long

              In our hearts our feelings I bind

              Out of sight out of mind

She let the picture fall into the pot causing a stream of smoke to raise, starling Phoebe. A few seconds later Phoebe is hit by a white light, causing her to step back a little. We see another white light fly out that Phoebe does not see. Phoebe waits a few seconds to see if she feels anything.

Phoebe: Nothing. (She shakes her head and walks off)

The other white light that we saw before comes up and hit Cole. Cole gives a jump.

Marlock: What's the matter?

Cole: (Shaking his head) Uh… nothing. As I was saying, we need to hit the Charmed ones where it hurts, by their baby.

Marlock: But what about the other plan?

Cole: Never mind that! This is much better. One of the Charmed one is expecting a child, one both of witch and whitelighter. It is said that this child will be the most powerful witch this world have seen. If we can our hands on it's mother then we'll be able to drain her of it's magic. After that we can kill the Charmed one by their own magic.

Marlock: It's ingenious! But still… what do you get out of this?

Cole: The death of the Charmed ones.

We fade out with Cole having a grin on his face. 


	2. Act 2

Act 2

Back at the manor. We see Piper sitting on the couch Leo walks in.

Leo: (Sitting on couch next to Piper.) Hey

Piper: Hey yourself

Leo: What are you doing here?

Piper: Well, Paige went to the dentist and Phoebe is off at work, so I thought I would just sit here and stare at the wall

Leo: What's bothering you Piper?

Piper: What do you mean?

Leo: Of all the years I've known you, you never just sit and stare at the wall … now what's bothering you

Piper: Leo, do you think I'll be a good mother?

Leo: Of course I do Piper. You are the most loving person I ever meet; this baby will be lucky to have you.

Piper: Really?

Leo: (Laughs) Yes. Where is all of this coming from?

Piper: I don't know. I mean it haven't entered my mind until recently

Leo: You're just nervous

Piper: No, I'm not. It's just a feeling I've been getting. We already know that this baby is pretty powerful and since it's our baby, a descendent of the Charmed one and a whitelighter, I'm afraid evil going to want it.

Leo: That's not going to happen, we won't let it. And neither will Phoebe and Paige. Beside the baby won't be born until a couple of months, we'll figure out something.

Piper: I not talking about later on Leo, I'm talking about now

Leo: What?

Piper: I really can't explain it. It's like I said before, it's a feeling. LEO, I'm afraid that something or someone evil is coming for our baby.

 The picture fades with Leo having a serious look on his face. We pan in on Paige who's just coming out of the elevator and heads for the bathroom. In the bathroom Paige starts to reapply here make-up. She bends down for a second to pull out her lipstick and in the mirror we see Marlock shimmer in. Paige looks up and sees Marlock.

Marlock: Hello witch

Paige: (Still looking in the mirror.) You have to tell me who does your hair. It's to die for   

Marlock: That can be arranged. (Marlock forms an energyball and throws it at Paige.)

Paige: (Swinging around to face Marlock.) Energyball!

The energyball orbs out of mid-air. Paige pulls her arm back and bumps the energyball back toward Marlock knocking him down. Marlock shimmers out.

Paige: What the hell was that about?

Phoebe's job. Phoebe is typing on her computer for her advice column when she hears a knock at the door.

Phoebe: (Not looking up from her computer.) Come in!

Phoebe secretary walks in.

Secretary: Here's some more "Dear Phoebe" letters

Phoebe: (Looking up from her computer.) Thanks, just put them over there. (Pointing to a spot on the floor.)

Secretary: So, (Putting down the letters.) how's it going?

Phoebe: (Sighs) Not so good, I must be off today.

Secretary: Then I guess I shouldn't ask you this then?

Phoebe: (Rudely) Maybe you shouldn't. (Shaking her head.) I'm, I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me.

Secretary: Maybe I should leave. (Inching toward the door.)

Phoebe: No continue… please

Secretary: Are you sure?

Phoebe: Positive

Secretary: Well, to make a long story short, I found my husband in bed with my best friend.

Phoebe: Ohhh

Secretary: So, what should I do? Should I forgive him or leave him?

Phoebe: You should definitely leave him. I know it may hurt but you'll work through the pain eventually. (Rudely) Or you could get a dog and get over yourself. Unless you want to cry some more? (Realizing what she said.) (Grasp) I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. (Getting up and packing her stuff.) I have to go. Umm, why don't we talk about this later. Okay?

Phoebe rushes out of the door, leaving her confuse secretary alone. Back at the manor, Paige walks through the door.

Paige: Piper! Phoebe!

Piper: (Walking in) What? 

Phoebe: Where's Phoebe?

Piper: She's at work, why? Is there a problem?

Paige: Only a major one. I was attacked by a demon.

Piper: What? Another one?

Paige: Yeah

Piper: What's with all these demons lately? There's even more then usual

Paige: I don't know, but he attacked me when I was at the dentist

Piper: Did anybody see you, when he attacked?

Paige: No, but it was the oddest thing it's like he wasn't even trying. Do you think it's a trap?

Piper: Could be. Okay, why don't we head to the _Book of shadows,_ do you know what he looks like?

Paige: Yeah… Kind of like that

Piper turns around just in time to see Marlock form an energyball and throws it at her. The baby's shield pops out blocking the energyball and knocking Piper back hard.

Paige: Piper!

Phoebe walks in not noticing the demon. Marlock seeing her forms and energyball.

Paige: Phoebe, look out!

Phoebe seeing Marlock levitates just in time to dodge the energyball. He forms another ready to aim, but Paige orbs it out of his hand. She throws it and miss causing him to shimmer and reshimmer behind an unconscious Piper, who was knocked out doing the first energyball. Marlock grabs Piper and shimmers out with her.

Paige: Piper!


	3. Act 3

Act 3

Later at the manor Leo, Paige and Phoebe was all just recovering from what have happen, well Leo and Paige was Phoebe was busy doing her nails.

Paige: (looking over at Phoebe and seeing what she is doing) How can you worry about your nails at a time like this? Piper just got taking by a demon.

Phoebe: So

Leo: So? So we need to figure out how to get her back!

Paige: Phoebe what is wrong with you?! (Turning to Leo) Do you think this is Cole's doing?

Leo: I don't know. But if it is another one of Cole's twisted plans to win Phoebe back, we better find a way to reverse the spell before something happens to Piper.

Phoebe: (Overhearing Leo and Paige) Cole? Who's Cole?

Paige: Oh it's only your ex-husband from hell who's trying to win you back by killing us.

Phoebe: Oh, never heard of him.

Paige: (Looking confuse, then turns to Leo) Can I see you in the kitchen 

Kitchen

Paige: Okay, what is wrong with Phoebe, it's obvious that's she's under a spell

Leo: I don't know. Have she been like this all day?

Paige: I don't know, I haven't seen her since she was in… the attic

Leo: What?

Paige: Phoebe was in the attic earlier today, I caught her trying to write a spell to separate hers and Cole's feeling from each other. But I took that spell from her, it… 

Leo: Phoebe must have made another one when you left 

Paige: Which means that if she used it for a personal gain…

Leo: That would be the backfire. Leaving Phoebe completely emotionless and not knowing who Cole is altogether.

Paige: We have to reverse the spell. Leo you go and see if you can sense Piper and see if the elders know anything. Meanwhile I'll work on reversing the spell on Phoebe. It's time to pull this family back together.

Leo nods and orbs out while Paige heads towards Phoebe. Meanwhile in the underworld, we see Piper in a cage still unconscious.

Marlock: (Banging on the cage) Wake up witch

Piper: (Groaning, then jumping as she absorbs in her surroundings) Where am I?

Marlock: Your new home 

Piper: Let me out of here

Marlock: What, don't like your new home?

Piper: I said let me out!

Marlock: You're in no position to be giving me orders

Piper: We'll see about that.

Piper throws up her hands to blow up the cage but as the smoke clears she see that not a dent was made. Marlock laughs.

Marlock: What did I tell you? There's no way out. The only way out is to die… which after I have your baby, won't be long.

Piper: My baby?

Marlock: Oh, I didn't tell you? What a bad host I am. You see we'll not just after you, we'll after you baby too. The most powerful being on the face of earth. Once I have it's power there will be no stopping us, or rather me from killing the Charmed ones.

Piper: Who's we? 

Marlock: Now, now I can't tell you everything, now can I?

Piper: You will never have my baby!

Marlock: Well, we'll have to see about that won't we?

Marlock shimmers out leaving a panic Piper calling for Leo. Marlock shimmers into a room of where Cole is sitting waiting for Marlock.

Cole: Well?

Marlock: Everything is going according to plan

Cole: Good. 

Cole throws an energyball towards Marlock, and vanquishes him to the pits of hell. Cole then smiles.

Cole: 1 down, 3 to go.


	4. act 4

Act 4

Back at the manor, Paige is whipping up a potion for Phoebe. She throws in something causing it to smoke.

Paige: Ah, it's doing

Paige put the potion in a glass and hands it to Phoebe 

Paige: Here bottoms up 

Phoebe hesitantly drinks the potion 

Paige: Well?

Phoebe: Well what?

Paige: Did it work?

Phoebe: sadly… no

Paige sighs as Phoebe walks off and Leo orbs in,

Leo: (Seeing Phoebe) Where's she going?

Paige: I don't know. Did you get any luck?

Leo: Very little. All the Elder's know is that it might be the work of Cole

Paige: Might? (Leo just gave Paige a look) What about Piper?

Leo: Nothing. Which means that she either in the underworld or in a place that is surrounded by charms or a spell. Any luck with Phoebe?

Paige: No

Leo: So, what are we going to do?

Paige: I don't know, just give me a minute to think. (Putting her head down for a second then quickly shoots it back up again.) Wait a second, Leo a spell that been cast can reverse itself, right?

Leo: Well, yeah, sometimes. It depends on the spell. Why?

 Paige: I was thinking, maybe Phoebe cast that spell because she still have feeling for Cole. So…If we can get her to admit that she does still love Cole or the reason why she cast that spell-the real reason- maybe the spell will reverse itself.

Leo: It's worth a try.

Paige: Good, then where switching jobs.

Leo: Huh

Paige: I'll work on finding Piper and you work on return Phoebe to normal 

Leo nods and goes to find Phoebe while Paige goes to brew a potion. We find Phoebe in her room, Leo knocks on the door.

Leo: Phoebe? ( Leo opens the door and finds Phoebe sitting on her bed still messing eith her nails)

Phoebe: what do you want?!

Leo: Phoebe, what have you done to yourself? Why did you cast a spell on yourself?

Phoebe: What spell? I don't know what you're talking about.

Leo: Phoebe you know better then this. You know that you can't hide from what you feel inside, so tell me… why did you cast the spell? Was it to escape the pain…or was it (choosing his words carefully) because of Cole? Are you afraid that you might still have feelings for him?

Phoebe: What feeling?! I have no feelings!

Leo: Really, not even for your unborn niece, or your sister?

Phoebe: (Hesitating) No

Leo: Then why did you hesitate?

Phoebe: Because…

Leo: Because what Phoebe, because you love your unborn niece and sister.

Phoebe: No! Leave me alone!

Phoebe tries to escape but Leo catches her.

Leo: You can't hide from it Phoebe, so just tell me… why did you cast the spell?

Phoebe: I don't have to tell you anything

Leo: The hell you don't. Your sister and niece is in trouble and you could care less about it. 

Phoebe: Is it my fault that the got taking?! 

Leo: No. But it you'll regret it for the rest of your life if something happens to them. I would you feel if something happens to, say…Cole?

 Out of nowhere Phoebe slaps Leo.

Phoebe: Don't you _dare_ talk about him to me!

Leo: Struck a nerve did I? Cole, Cole, Cole. Admit it you cast that spell because of Cole!

All of a sudden Phoebe starts to break down and cry.

Phoebe: Why won't you leave me alone? Why won't he leave me alone?

Leo: Phoebe…

Phoebe: No matter how much I try to not think about him he keeps showing up in my head. He's everywhere I look. 

Leo: and why do you think that?

Phoebe: Because I still love him? No, I over him. He no longer the love of my life. 

Leo: Really? If you believed that you wouldn't have cast the spell.

Phoebe: You're right I don't believe it. Deep within My heart I think I might still love him. But I know that we can't be together, it wasn't meant to be. I understand that now, but I was hoping that if I cast this spell he would leave me alone, that I would be able to finally get him out of my heart.

Leo: But you know that won't happen, don't you?

Phoebe nods. A magical glow starts to form over Phoebe and shoots out of her.

Phoebe: ( Phoebe started to stand up) Where did that come from?

Leo: The only place it could, from your heart. Are you really to save your sister and niece.

Phoebe: Yeah, let's go


	5. Act 5

Act 5  
  
Back to Piper  
  
Piper is trying to blast her way out of her cage over and over again until she finally gives up.  
  
Piper: All man, where is everybody? Leo? Paige? Phoebe? Somebody help!  
  
Piper calls echo as we fade back to Phoebe, Paige and Leo.  
  
Leo: Are you sure this is going to work? Paige: No, but there's only one way to find out. (Turns to Phoebe) Are you ready?  
  
Phoebe nods and stands up as Paige grabs the spell. Phoebe picks up the finally ingredient to the spell and drops it in. As it bubbles Paige and Phoebe starts to chant.  
  
Paige and Phoebe: Drawing on our inner powers  
We say this spell in the darkest of hours  
Take us to wherever or sister may be  
Guided spirits please let it be Phoebe: Nothing happen Paige: Well I guess it back to the drawing ...  
  
Out of nowhere Phoebe and Paige were consumed by bright lights and disappear all that was left was the echo of Paige's voice. Sitting down with her head down having to have lost all hope Piper looks up to see bright lights appear, only to reveal Phoebe and Paige.  
  
Phoebe: What happened? Piper: Phoebe, Paige, over here. Phoebe: (Turns around as to Piper's voice) Piper! Paige: You're okay Piper: Yeah, for someone who's been locked in a cage for 5 hours or so. Paige: Right Piper: How did you get here? Paige: We used a spell Piper: That's impossible, this whole place is protected by charms Phoebe: If we the spell didn't work, then how did we get here? Piper: The baby? Paige: We're figure it out later, right now let's get Piper out of here Phoebe: Right. And exactly how are we going to do that? Paige: We could try a spell Phoebe: It couldn't hurt to try Piper: Interesting choice of words Phoebe: Sorry Paige: (To Phoebe) Repeat after me. Um, guided spirits we summon thee Phoebe and Paige: Guided spirits we summon thee Paige: We need your help can't you see Phoebe and Paige: We need your help can't you see Paige: Undo this magic that was dealed Phoebe and Paige: Undo this magic that was dealed Paige: Release Piper whom was sealed Phoebe and Paige: Released Piper whom was sealed  
  
In a flash of lights Piper was transported out by Paige and Phoebe's sides  
  
Piper: Thanks, now let's get out of here Paige: Wait a minute, didn't that seem way to easy for a place that protected by charms Piper: Maybe the baby helped Paige: How the baby connected to Piper, not us  
  
Cole walks in  
  
Cole: She right you know seems way too easy Phoebe: Cole Cole: Hello Phoebe 


End file.
